


where we stood was holy ground

by AsianTomato



Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianTomato/pseuds/AsianTomato
Summary: Onyx has come a long way from 'faking it 'til she makes it'. She isn't afraid to tell MC what she’s feeling anymore.
Relationships: Onyx Wren/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	where we stood was holy ground

It’s a Friday night and Las Vegas is filled with tourists and fun as usual. Bright lights glitter throughout the city, drunk people swaying through the streets, music flowing through the air with an occasional shout coming from a rowdy crowd.

Even at night, it’s loud, lively. If you were to look around, you would see all the attractions and bright colors. You would most likely miss the window, dimly glowing with light at the top of a tall building, indicating the presence of people in the room.

You wouldn’t notice that in the living room were two women. One blonde, pocket-sized, stunningly gorgeous, dressed casually in an oversized shirt and no pants. People know her as Envy, but her real name is Onyx. The other is a slightly taller Asian woman, dressed in her usual tie-dye hoodie and shorts, beautiful in her own way, and currently smiling softly at her lover.

It’s a Friday night, but MC and Onyx were cuddled up on the couch watching a cheesy romcom, basking in each other’s company. They had no idea what the movie was about, having picked it randomly, but one particular scene has the blonde giggling which explains MC’s current state.

Onyx’s laugh is all she ever wants to hear and she’s made it her goal to make her laugh every day for the rest of her life. And every time, it still somehow manages to take her breath away and pull on her heartstrings. The pure joy and innocence in her laughter was something MC wanted to hold onto. 

When they first met, the blonde had been so familiar with pain that she would have called it a close friend. She had been hurt so deeply, but pushed it down so no one would notice.

The world hasn’t been kind to Onyx. Time after time, the people she has loved most end up being the ones who traumatize her the most.

And yet… here she is, trusting love one more time. She’s been burned before, been cautious with her heart and her feelings, but here she is, baring herself to someone else and placing her entire soul into her hands.

I’m so proud of her MC thinks to herself. To her, there’s not a single person in the world who is even half as strong as Onyx. The world has given the blonde every opportunity to grow cold, to shut herself off and isolate herself, cutting out the pain, but also the love. 

And she had.

She had tried to ‘fake it til you make it’. She had tried to be there for others, but shut them out when it came to her own feelings. She had tried to put plaster on a smile and go about her day as if nothing was wrong.

But in the end, she chose to give herself to MC and let MC give her the love she needed, the love that she deserved.

God, I love her so much MC thinks as she reaches a hand out to brush a hand out of Onyx’s face.

But before she could get there, the pocket-sized goddess had already grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her feet.

Confused, MC realizes that her girlfriend is pointing at the screen, grinning.

“MC, we should do that, too!”

The brunette raises an eyebrow and looks back to the movie. On screen, the main couple were in the middle of a slow dance. Realizing what Onyx wanted, she glances back at her, blushing a little. But in a matter of seconds, Onyx paused the movie, turned on a slow song, and now has her arms around MC’s neck.

MC, having never really slow danced before, was more than a little nervous and kept looking down at their feet. All that dissolved the moment Onyx puts a finger under her chin and tilts her head up so that their eyes lock.

A small smile on her lips, Onyx whispers, “Relax, sweetheart. Just look at me.”

MC leans her head down, resting her forehead against her lover’s. She’s still blushing, but is more focused on Onyx’s eyes and lips than their feet now.

They sway in each other’s arms. Onyx now rests her head on MC’s chest, listening to her calming heartbeat. MC’s chin rests upon her head, dropping kisses on her hair every now and then.

After a few moments, the blonde lifts her head to look at MC. “How did I get so lucky?”

MC lets out a small laugh and grins. “If you’re lucky, I must be blessed by god himself.” She pulls her girlfriend closer and kisses her, slow and soft, pouring all her love into it. She’s met with the taste of raspberries and a wave of love that threatens to pull her under. 

Neither of them try to rush or deepen it, content to just be there with one another. It leaves them breathless with their hearts fluttering. 

MC wraps her arms around Onyx, enveloping her into a warm hug. She pulls her close, not wanting to let go, not wanting to ever be apart from her again, and murmurs, “I love you so much.”

It’s moments like these that make it so easy for Onyx to deny everything Dorran had ever told her. How can she be a failure if someone like MC was so willing to believe in her and love her? How can she continue to berate and demean the person that MC loves?

Here in MC’s arms and feeling her love emanate off her in waves, how can she do anything but take in that love? Onyx had never thought she deserved this kind of unconditional love, but she’s starting to believe that she does.

Onyx buries her face into her girlfriend’s neck, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. It’s useless though, because MC can feel the wetness on her skin.

Pulling away, MC softly cups her face and brushes her tears away. Eyes full of concern, she asks, “What’s wrong?”

Embarrassed, Onyx tries to look away, but MC just gently tilts her head back up to look her in the eyes.

“Talk to me.”

MC’s voice is so tender, so full of love, that it makes the tears slip down Onyx’s face faster. She isn’t used to this. She’s just so damn happy.

Onyx sniffles and confesses, “You make me feel so happy, MC. I’ve never…No one has ever loved me like you do. God, sweetheart, you make my heart feel like it’s on fire, ready to explode at any moment.”

She pauses and takes a moment to wipe her face. MC puts her arm around Onyx and tugs her so that they’re both sitting on the couch again, facing each other.

Reaching up to cup MC’s cheek, Onyx’s lower lip trembles a bit as she continues, “Whenever you’re around, you make me feel so warm, like I’m constantly being encompassed in a tight hug. You’re like a… a sunset.” Onyx smiles brightly, stroking MC’s cheek. “Your presence reminds me of a sunset. Constant and warm. I could have a terrible day, full of demons and fighting, but I come home to you and… none of it matters because I know you’ll always be there for me. You’re always ready to catch me when I fall.”

At this point, MC is misty eyed, but brings a hand up to Onyx’s and turns her head to kiss the palm of her hand.

“You make my heart race, but you can also sooth it when my anxieties run wild. Sweetheart, I have never loved someone the way I love you.” The hand on MC’s cheek moves to wrap around the back of her neck, tugging her closer so their foreheads rest against each other.

“I love you so much it makes my heart ache.”

Leaning in, Onyx kisses MC with every ounce of emotion she’s currently feeling. It’s not slow and soft like the one they shared earlier.

Lips crash against one another, tongues engaged in a familiar dance. Both are desperate for the other to feel the love they have for each other. Breaths come in gasps and soon they have to pull apart, breathing hard.

“I love you too, Onyx. With every fiber of my being.”

It’s a Friday night and if you had been walking through the city of sin, you wouldn’t have noticed this declaration of love. What was so insignificant to you, meant more than the world to these two women wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me on tumblr: http://asiantomato.tumblr.com/


End file.
